Alone
by Goddess of Power
Summary: A new tribe is introduced, and so is a new cat. She muses over how her sister runs to the Jellicles, leaving her alone to take care of her siblings. She feels alone in the world, while her sister is having fun with the Jellicles and her new mate. *READ*
1. Just Thinking

Jellicles.

Oh, how I deeply wish to become a Jellicle. They seem to have so much fun; well, more fun than my tribe, that is. They go around singing and dancing and playing. They don't have a care in the world, it seems.

I'm part of the Zehn Tribe. We don't hang out or live in an old junkyard or anything. Instead, we use the old abandoned warehouse down the street (from the junkyard) and we sometimes wander into some parts of the small forest that takes residence behind the warehouse.

The Zehn Tribe basically contains the rest of the cats in town that either don't want to become a Jellicle or just don't care what they are. Oh, and did I mention that we have a few Pollicles taking refuge with us? Yeah… we're strange, I guess.

I come from a long line of famous Zehn cats. My great-great-great-grandfather was the creator of this tribe. His name was Alfredo and he was the leader until his death. His eldest son, Augustus, took over then and he married a street cat, Amaryllis the Ally Cat. Then, my great-grandfather, Ester the Baker Cat, took over after that. But, sadly, he and his wife, Felicity, were murdered during the night- the murderer never found. Now, my father, Ruffian, is now leader and is married to Oskaloosa the Detective Cat, my stepmother.

My real mother, Gwendolyn, either ran away or was kidnapped when she was returning to her human home. She was my fathers' first wife and they raised two litters of kittens. I was from the second. I have three older siblings- Duchess, Dragontail, and Duke- and I have two younger siblings- Ebony and Ivory the Twin Opposites (they were born in my litter). But, I do have a sister that just so happens to be a Jellicle as of right now.

She was also born in my litter. I was closer to her than the rest of my siblings just because we had similar personalities and we were always playing together. She was kind and protective of me. She was the only cat I could confine in when Mother disappeared. I couldn't confine in Father because he wont talk to any of his kittens from Gwendolyn ever since then; besides Duke, because he is Father's eldest and only son and he has to take over the tribe one day.

"_Run away with me, Sis." My sister said from the dark corner of our den we shared._

_I rubbed away the sleep in my eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_She chuckled and trotted over to me. I could now see her Calico-like coat in the moonlight shining from a crack in the roof. "Run away with me; away from Zehn and away from Father. When I was out in town today, I heard there was another tribe that takes refuge in the old junkyard."_

"_So what?"_

"_So, my point is that they have a better life than we do. I heard they have tons of fun and they love to dance and sing and play games. They're always laughing." She smiled._

_I thought about it for a minute and sighed. "I don't know. What if Father catches us?"_

"_What would he care? He doesn't take a moment out of his 'busy' day to even glance at us." She frowned and nuzzled my shoulder. "Please; I want to see what kind of life Jellicles have."_

_I put my head in between my paws and thought about it. It would be fun, but what about Ebony and Ivory? They were younger than us and they still needed to be taken care of. We could take them with us, but then Father would get suspicious if too many cats disappeared._

"_So… what do you think?" She asked and rapped her tail around mine and cuddled closer to keep warm._

_I looked over to her and giggled when I saw that she had on her puppy-dog face. Most times, it worked and she'd get her way. But, this time, I had to think._

"_I still don't know…"_

"_Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine. I already asked Dragontail and Duchess if they'd watch over Ebony and Ivory- they said they wouldn't mind." She did have that uncanny way of seeming to read my mind. "Plus, we can still visit them every once and a while."_

_I averted my gaze when she gave me that look again._

"_Please… I don't want to go alone."_

I snapped out of my memory and sighed. I hadn't thought of my sister is so long. Now, I really did wish I'd gone along with her to the junkyard. But, of course, I didn't and she left without me.

She left.

She just up and left after a fight we'd had earlier that day. It was just something small. But, it was our first fight. We never fought... even when we were smaller.

When she left, we were still kittens, but we were about to mature into the next stage that's in between Kitten and Adult. But, she still left. She left me all alone.

With her gone, I had to take care of my younger siblings alone and it caused me to mature a bit. I'm smarter now and I can outsmart most of my tribe. I can treat wounds and I can fix a broken tail. I can do a lot of things that most cats can't do at my age. I'm just a little older than a kitten and it's been forever since I last saw my sister. I don't even know if she's okay.

"CALYPSO!"

I flinched at my name being called and turned around to face my younger siblings.

Ebony and Ivory.

Ebony was a small black cat with a single white spot on her tail. Ivory was a small white cat with a single black spot on her tail. They were complete opposites… most times.

"Calypso, come play with us, please." Ivory said. She was the nicer one of the duo.

"Yeah. Play with us, now!" Ebony demanded.

I sighed and jumped out of the tree I was perched on. "Fine, fine. Whatever you little devils want- I'm at your command." I snickered and walked past them to the warehouse.

"We're going to play tag… and you're it!" Ebony said and slapped my back as hard as she could.

"HEY! In tag, you're not supposed to hit somebody so hard that they pass out." I yelled at her as she ran.

"Come get us!" Ivory smiled and ran the other direction.

I didn't really care about the game, so I just walked in Ivory's direction. She was always the easiest to get.

"Tag, you're it. Now leave me alone, you little devils."

"Aww, no fair!" Ebony whined from across the warehouse.

I walked towards the front of the building. I could always fine Dragontail and Duchess there, soaking in the sun.

"Hey," I sighed and collapsed next to them.

Dragontail was a brown and black striped tabby and she was outgoing and funny. Duchess was a white and brown tabby, but unlike her sister, she was more refined and mature.

"What's up with you? You seem… distant." Dragontail asked while stretching and letting out a big yawn.

"You do seem to be copped up in your thoughts lately." Duchess stated and sat up straight. "Is something on your mind?"

"Not really. Just thinking of Sis." I mumbled.

"Oh, I see."

"Maybe we can go find her or something. It is pretty boring today and I feel like strolling the streets. What do you think?" Dragontail asked with a big grin and her tail swerving around her body.

I declined and told them that I had business somewhere else today. But, I suggested that maybe tomorrow we could go.

"Are you meeting somebody in the Cemetery or something?" Ebony asked as she and her twin came from behind us- obviously done playing.

"Yeah, just an old friend." I smiled and walked down the cement that led to the street.

Yes, I hang out in the Cemetery. I was 'Calypso the Cemetery Cat.' Or, as some Pollicles like to call me, 'Hydro the Storm Cat.' But, that's just because I love the rain.

Yeah, I'm weird and totally different from the rest of the cats in London.

But, unlike the rest of my family, I actually have a human family. They are very nice and loving. They found me when I was heading to the Cemetery and they adopted me. They always say that they love my fur.

I was mostly black and white, but with a few stripes of orange and red. My fur is actually a bit fluffier than the rest of my siblings. I guess I get it from Mother.

Well, my humans strapped a neon green collar around my neck and named me 'Slinky.' I still have no idea what that name would have anything to do with me, but I'm guessing its because I'm skinny and really flexible- I can fit into places that even Ebony and Ivory cant.

After a while, they noticed that I wanted to get outside, so they always leave a window open during the day so that I can come and go whenever I please. But, I do have a curfew. If I'm not home by the time they go to bed, I'll have to spend the night outside because they close the window so burglars don't get in.

As I continued through the streets, I noticed one of my friends, Vixen. I ran up to her and walked in step with her gigantic ones.

Vixen was a mutt, if you will. She is half fox, half Cocker Spaniel (I don't _want_ to meet her parents). She's very mysterious, but she is very loyal and fun to be around.

"What's up, runt?" She asked. "Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Nothin'. I've been bored. Hangin' in trees all day and playing with the youngsters."

She chuckled. "Aren't Ebony and Ivory only a few minutes younger than you?"

"Yeah… what's you point?" I laughed as we continued to walk.

We were talking so much that I didn't realize that we were walking past the junkyard until I caught scent of something… familiar.

I froze in my tracks, as well as Vixen. She gazed at me and followed my line of sight. She peered through the chain-link fence into the Jellicle hideout. Then, she gasped.

"Hydro, it's… your sister." Vixen said and used my Pollicle name.

"Yeah, I know… lets keep walking." I started to walk past her, but then I felt her jaws clasp around my tail gently.

"How about you talk to her?" She said through her teeth, without letting my tail go. "She probably forgot about the fight by now."

I shook my head 'no' and she released my tail. We continued to walk in uncomfortable silence.

I made my way to the Cemetery with Vixen and we entered and went over to 'Smith's' gravestone.

"So, whom are you supposed to meet here?" My friend asked as she cleaned her paw. "Is it a Tom?"

"No, just a friend."

Vixen eyed me, as if asking a name.

"Her name is Nova."

"And?"

"_And_, I just wanted to talk to her for a while. I haven't seen her in a long time and she agreed to come today." I explained to my curious mutt friend. "Geez, curiosity killed the cat, not the Pollicle."

She giggled and continued to clean her paws.

We sat there for about ten minutes before anything moved in the Cemetery.

"Hello, Calypso. Long time no talk," Nova's voice sounded from behind me.

Vixen and I turned to see the solid gray Persian sitting on the gravestone behind 'Smith.'

"Yes, it has been a long time." I grinned. "You haven't changed."

"But you have, I see." Nova smiled. "You've defiantly gotten bigger and your ears are a bit more pointed. Your whiskers are longer, also. Oh, and your fur! It's so pretty now!"

"I was a kitten last time I saw you,"

"You still are to me, and you even have the eyes of a kitten." She snickered as she pointed out my almost neon green eyes.

Yes, Nova was about two or three years older than me. She actually helped my mother take care of me and my sisters and brother.

We talked for what seemed all day. Talking about merely nothing at all and laughing at most things we said. She eventually had to leave a catch up with her mate and humans.

Vixen also had to leave because, being a Pollicle, she had to be home earlier than I because her humans were afraid she'd get caught by the Catchers.

I was alone… again.

Sitting on this gravestone, I could look over every part of the Cemetery and even some of the street. I don't know why I like this place so much, I just do. I wandered here once when I was a kitten- I was lost- and eventually, I started to come here about every day. I even made friends with some of the cats that pass through.

I was, what Nova called, interesting and different.

I got up and stretched. Jumping from the stone, I winced as my left paw landed on a pebble. I walked out of the Cemetery and past all of the now-closed shops and by human mates holding hands.

I walked by the junkyard again, hoping to see my Calico-coated sister. I peered into the abandoned place and saw that many of the cats were going into their dens for the night. I saw a black and silver striped Tom sitting upon a tire, looking over all the activities. He was probably the leader… or at least the second in command.

I saw the kittens being ushered into a den by a Gumbie cat- obviously trying to keep them away from the large Maine Coon.

After a few moments, all of the cats were inside dens or had gone to the humans for the night.

I sighed and thought that she wasn't going to show. But, just as I turned, I heard her voice.

"Mungojerrie! Wait up!"

I quickly turned around and placed my paws on the fence without making any noise.

I saw her. She was taller and more curved now, though. Her whiskers were longer and her eyes glistening in the moonlight. Her fur was a little longer, but the same in pattern. But, something seemed different about her- other than the pearl necklace around her neck.

"Hurry up, Teaza!" The Tom whispered.

"I'm comin'." Rumpleteazer whispered back.

They were just out for a walk, it seemed. They sat down and started to talk about plans about a heist… or something.

Then, it clicked.

My sister, Rumpleteazer, was part of the notorious cat-burglars duo. The two of them were very famous on the part of town where I live. Never hearing whom the Queen of the two was, I never suspected my sister. But, I remembered that the Tom was named Mungojerrie and that he was associated with Macavity somehow.

As I stand here, I actually think that Rumple left because she meet him, not because of how much fun the Jellicles had. She wasn't concerned about our siblings or me for that matter. She just cared about some Tom she met on the streets. _He _told her about the Jellicles. _He_ was the one who drove my sister from me. _He_ is the one who sees her everyday and makes her laugh. _He_… he is the one who made me feel alone for all this time…

And he doesn't even know it.

I felt a tear run down my furry cheek and I saw them laugh together. They just _had_ to be mates. They acted like it. He stole her away from me.

"So, Teaza, what house are we gunna raid 'morrow?" Mungojerrie asked in his accent. **(I'm WAY too lazy to even begin to make his sentences into his accent, okay?) **

I didn't hear her reply because I was too busy wiping my tears away. I'm not the type to cry. Calypso doesn't cry! Hydro doesn't cry!

"I… don't cry… for nuffin…" I whispered to myself, continuing to wipe the tears. "Nuffin makes me cry."

Of course, cats have cunning ears. So, the two in the junkyard had heard this whisper and turned to the sound. Mungojerrie was standing in front of Rumpleteazer to protect her.

"Who's there?" He asked.

I didn't make a sound; I just turned on my heels and started to slowly walk away.

"Calypso…"

I heard her voice behind me and started to run. I ran as fast as I could away from the junkyard and past the warehouse- where I saw my siblings sleeping outside under a tree. I ran all the way to my human house, jumping in the window and up the stairs to the human child's room.

"Slinky!" She squealed and picked me up to make me join her on the bed. She was a teenager, from what I could tell, and her name was Breeanne. She was very kind to me and she was my favorite out of the humans.

I purred into her stomach as she petted me while telling me how her day went. She usually did this and I told her my day; although, she cant understand me. But, recently, shes been telling me about his boy she met. Probably just a crush or something.

"So, Slink's, how was your day?" She asked and flipped on her television.

"Horrible. First, my memories flood my brain, and then my sisters trampled me. After that, Vixen and I walk past the Jellicle Junkyard and saw my sister. After I was down talking with Nova, I was walking home when I saw my sister with her… her… I don't even know! Oh, and did you know that my sister is a famous cat-burglar?!" I told her. But, to her ears, it was just a lot of meowing.

"Wow, Slinky. I wish I knew what you were saying. I bet you would tell wonderful stories." She smiled and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. "But, it seems you had a really bad day… either that or something great happened."

I sighed to myself and nuzzled closer to her.

"Naw, it was sumthin' really bad…" I said before dozing off in her warm lap.

**(A/N) So, how was it? I really wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put in. At first, I wasn't going to have Calypso be related to anybody in the Jellicle Tribe, but then, somehow or another, Rumpleteazer became her sister! When I'm writing, things just flow out without me thinking it over. But, I know exactly where I want this story to go.**

**Also, if you'd like, you could give me ideas. OH! And, since I haven't seen any stories like this, I'd like to offer something to the readers. How about… a part in the story!? Well, if you'd like to be in it, just PM me and I'll tell you how you can get in!**

**Simple, really.**

**Well, please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Somebody New

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that the human girl was gone. She must have gone to… school… I think. I still have no idea what school is. I stood up and stretched my back and legs while letting a yawn escape from my throat. I started to climb over the numerous fluffy pillows that I was enclosed in and jumped from the bed. Breeanne, my human child, always liked to sleep with way too many pillows; I just so happened to always sleep with her, and so I'd get lost within the comfy objects.

"Another sunshiny day…" I sighed and strolled down the hallway and down the stairs. "Hmm, I smell… bacon!" I smiled as I entered the kitchen to find the human woman, Danielle, cooking breakfast for her mate, Keith- otherwise known as the master of the household.

"Good mornin', Slinky." The Queen human said and opened the window for me.

I jumped through the window and onto the green grass in the backyard. Man, it's great to be out and about in the morning. It was probably only about five thirty in the morning and the humans were starting to stir in their homes. I saw a few cats exit the doors and windows on my way through the streets.

I walked past the cemetery and noticed that there were two forms near 'Smiths' gravestone. I hissed and started to slink my way towards the intruders. Nobody came near my gravestone without my permission. Wait, I take that back- nobody is allowed anywhere near the cemetery without my permission.

I hid behind a nearby gravestone and snuck a peek around the corner to see if I recognized the intruders. As far as I can remember, I don't remember them in any of my memories.

"Hey, look at this!" Said the cat that was small that I was.

"What'd ya find?" The one that looked slightly older then me asked.

The younger one lifted up a small heart locket from beside my grave and chuckled at it as she passed it to the other.

I hissed even more and I got ready to pounce. That was my locket! My mother found it at the park before she went missing and she gave it to me. I couldn't figure out how to open it yet, but I knew something about it was special. I totally forgot about it here the other day.

I flung myself at the older one before he had time to even try to open it. We went tumbling down the small hill and hit a rock at the bottom.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He asked from under my paws.

I glared at him and held my paw out to him.

"What?"

"The locket." I demanded and trusted my hand near his face again.

He looked at the golden trinket and grinned at me. "How can you prove this is yours?"

I was baffled- I had no idea how to prove it. "It's mine, just give it back."

He shook his head and stood up, in the process knocking me over. I glared even harder, if possible, at him. He held his paw out and gestured for me to take it. I complied and he helped me to my feet.

"Cinder! What happened?" The smaller on ran down the hill and latched onto the elder's arms.

"Just some kitten claiming that this junk is hers, Lunar." He grinned. "So, who are you anyways? I haven't seen ya around."

I stiffened and decided to tell him my name. "Calypso, and I'm not a kitten" I mumbled the last part so that they could barely hear it.

"Pretty name for a pretty kitty." He flirted and twirled the locket between his paw.

"Can I just get my locket back so I can leave. I have places to be." I asked.

"How rude!" The short one said. "You didn't even ask our names!"

I sighed and asked them their names.

"The names' Cinder. Cinder the Chimney cat." The older pointed to his chest. "And this, this is Lunar, my little sister. And if I guess correctly from your name, you must be the cat who rules over this little cemetery, right? Umm… Calypso the Cemetery Cat, correct, no?"

"Yeah, that's me."

Then, I realized how beautiful of a cat he really was. He had brown, black, gold, and silver patched fur and amazing blue eyes. One of his whiskers was bent in a weird shape and his nose was half black and half pink. He was only slightly taller than me, so he was about the same age. He was obviously a house cat, too- he had an orange collar around his neck with tiny spikes.

Lunar was a different story, though. She was small and frail looking. With gold and brown-patched fur and her yellow eyes, she looked like she would be related to my older brother (who I haven't seen in a few days). Her whiskers were perfectly combed and her fur was shiny. And, around her neck there was a big, vibrant, pink bow.

I looked utterly plain standing next to them.

"So, you claim this is your necklace, no?" Cinder asked and waved it in front of my face, as if taunting me to reach for it.

I nodded and held out my hand, but just as I was about to grab it, he pulled away and hung it around his neck.

"I think I'll just keep it for a while, if you don't mind." He grinned. "So, if you rule over this cemetery, why haven't I seen you here before? We come here quite often."

Okay, now I was pissed. They came here often? And without my permission? How dare they! If they knew it was mine, they why did they continue to break the rule? The number one rule I learned: Never, EVER walk into another cats' territory without asking permission first.

"Just leave." I sighed and turned away to go to my gravestone-lookout.

I jumped upon the 'Smith' stone and peered out, noticing they were still there.

"Hey, are you a Jellicle or sumthin'?" Cinder asked.

"No. I'm a Zehn. Why do you want to know."

"Oh, just wondering, that's all." He smiled and started to walk away. Then, he turned back around to stare at me for a second. "So… will I see you here tomorrow? Around the same time?"

Now I was confused. First he's all attitude to me, next he's flirting and asking me personal questions. "Umm, yeah. I'll be here, why?"

He walked away without another word. Lunar turned and gave me a friendly wave and smile as she also left.

Man… I need to get a life.

I sat there on the stone for some time before I actually decided it was time to leave. Plus, I was really hungry. Starved really. I hadn't eaten yesterday or this morning, so my stomach was growling unpleasantly as a sign of my unhealthy eating habits. Most times, I wouldn't eat for days until I felt the need to take time and actually gobble down a mouse or something the humans put out for me.

I made my way to a back ally-way where there was a backdoor leading into a Sushi House. I usually headed back there when I was hungry and clawed at the door until they let me in.

As I did so, I noticed that one of my claws on my left paw was starting to ache and I hissed in the pain it brought. The door finally opened to reveal a rather plump man with an apron and white chef's hat on.

"What have we got here? Slinky? Why, I haven't seen you in days!" His booming voice washed over me with happiness. He picked me up and held me in one arm. "C'mon in. you know you're always welcome here!"

I meowed thanks and nuzzled his arm. Man, this human was great! I met him a while ago when I smelt the cooking fish from the kitchen. He found me out back and ever since then, he's always adored me.

He sat me down on the ceramic-tiled floor and told me that anything on the ground was mine to eat and if any of the cooks gave me something, that I was able to eat it too without worry of getting a swat in the rear.

I glided across the floors and started to gather as much sushi I could find laying around into a pile. I then started to eat it with a smile on my face. This place had the best fish in all of London! It was simply amazing on how humans could be such good cooks.

"Psst! Slink's! Over here." One of the cooks, Harley, whispered from his station. I wandered over near him and he petted my head fur and gave me a big chunk of fish that was probably suppose to be used on an order. "Don't tell the boss, Slinkster."

He was amazing, also. There were quite a few cooks here and they all knew me by heart.

I wandered a bit more until I grew tired and kind of sleepy by all of the fish fumes floating in the air. I padded over to the door and meowed until one of the female cooks let me out.

"We need da get a lil' cat-door fur ya, dot we?" She said in an unrecognizable accent.

One last meow and I was on my way again.

This time, I didn't know where I was heading. I could be going straight to hell and I wouldn't care.

"_You're just like Father!"_

The voice screamed in my head. Only one person has ever told me that in my life. And, she left. Those were the last words that came out of her mouth before she high-tailed it out of the Zehn premises. She didn't even have a single tear in her eye… that I know of.

_"Admit it, you don't really care about me!" She yelled. "All you care about is Ivory and Ebony and Mother! I'm only a replacement for Mother. But, you know what?! You'll just have to live without her!"_

Goddamn! Why are these thought coming back into my head? I thought I locked these thoughts up in my mind a long time ago. Never to be seen or heard from again. But, ever since I saw Rumpleteazer last week, I've been having these memory clips playing in my mind.

They act as if they want me to do something.

Darn these memories with a mind of their own!

"Thinking, are we?" A voice said from up above.

"What do you want?" I shot at the cat on the fence.

Cinder leapt down and fell into step with my pace and smiled. "So, what's on your mind? Maybe I can help."

"I highly doubt it." I snorted. "Are you following me or sumthin'?"

"Actually, no. I live around here with Lunar and our humans. I think you're following me." He grinned again, but then he saw my concerned face and asked what was wrong.

"Nuffin'…" I mumbled. "Just stuff."

He ran in front of me so that I couldn't walk any farther. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Fine." I then spilt my guts to him about how my sister left and about seeing her last week and now about the memories. I still had no idea why I was telling him, I just met him a few hours ago! But, I felt comfortable speaking to him, even thought I acted the opposite. And by the end of my speech about my life, I had tears streaming down my face.

I truly missed my sister, Rumpleteazer.

"I see now… I'm sorry."

"There's nuffin' to be sorry about." I wiped my tears and finally smiled at him. With somebody actually knowing something about me (other than family), I felt like a weight had been lifted from my scrawny shoulders. "It's just… its all my fault. And I can't visit her because I'm a Zehn and she's a Jellicle. There's a difference."

He nodded and got out of my walking path. "Do ya want to go to the park or something? I heard they're having a parade today."

"Okay." I grinned and walked with him. But, we weren't engulfed with silence; we were surrounded by our laughs as we told each other funny past memories. He was actually quite charming with his words and he seemed to say all the right things. He was rather… sweet.

What am I saying! Gosh, I just met him! What's the heck is happening to my mind? I can control what my mind is thinking most times, but lately, my mind has been wandering to ideas and thoughts that have been long forgotten or things that I have no idea where they even came from! My mind just, literally, grew a mind of it's own.

"We're here." Cinder motioned by nudging me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, that was quick." I smiled as we walked up to the sidewalk to get a better look at the goofy humans dressed in sparkling costumes and riding on funny looking vehicles.

"Those are called 'floats.'" Cinder pointed out to the vehicle I was staring at closely.

"I see."

We sat there for a while until some human child walked on my tail and I yelped- in the process, scratching Cinder's arm. We moved somewhere were there wasn't so many humans and we started to chat again about random things.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Green. Not those dark, forest greens, either. I love the bright, neon greens!" I laughed. "You?"

"Orange. I don't really care what shade, though."

Then, I heard that familiar giggling that I used to hear everyday. The type of laughing that gives you chills the first time hearing it. It wasn't far away, either. It was coming from behind us.

Cinder and I turned to the sound, even though I already knew whom it was. We saw the two calico-coated cats walking with a few necklaces around their necks. They were smiling bright as they weaved around the humans' legs. Then, she spotted me.

"Calypso…" She breathed.

"Rumpleteazer…"

Cinder then stepped in front of me. For what reason, I don't know. But, his fur seemed to puff out a bit. He was… protecting me… but, from what?

"Who are _you_?" He hissed.

"Cinder… you don't have to… she's my… sister." I sighed and pushed his shoulder back so he would calm down.

He shot me a caring look that I didn't recognize and stepped from in front of me, to beside me- very close might I add. But, he still shot a glare at the two in front of us.

"Calypso… it's been forever." Rumple smiled.

"Yeah, forever since you ran away from the Zehn's." I added.

"Oh, you're still a Zehn Cat?" She asked as I nodded. "Ah, I see. I thought something would have knocked some sense into you by now."

Now I felt offended. She just insulted my tribe! Me including! And, by the looks of it, Cinder also caught that. He was puffed up again and was hissing.

"So, who's the Tom you're with?"

I looked at Cinder and back to my sister. She was totally different. She seemed so carefree when I saw her in the junkyard. And the funny thing was… her accent faded once she started to talk to me. I guess I wasn't good enough for her to use her new accent with.

"His name is Cinder."

"Ah, lovely name." She smiled at him. "This is Mungojerrie," She pointed to her Tom 'friend' that was the cause of my suffering. "He's my mate. Are you two mates, also?"

I almost chocked at this. I only met him a few hours ago! Geez.

"No, we're just friends." Cinder said, still glaring.

"Ah, so, are you a part of the Zehn tribe also?" Rumple asked with a smirk. What game was she playing?

"Why would I tell you?" He sneered. Okay, this was getting old.

I reached to grab Cinder's paw and stared to back away. "I'm sorry, but we have to go check on Lunar, Cinder's little sister."

We turned around and started to walk away slowly as I heard Rumpleteazer's last words.

"We'll talk again soon, Sis." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I growled. How can she be so… mean? She wasn't ever mean before she left. She would never say those kinds of things to me. Ever.

"She's really your sister?" Cinder asked, still walking. I was following him, though.

"Yeah, she's the one I was telling you about earlier." I sighed. "Are we going to go check on Lunar like I said? We don't have to, I was just saying something to get away from her."

"Naw, Lunar needs to be checked on. She'll get in trouble if not." He smiled as he led the way down a fancy-housed street. "I live here." He pointed to a large gray house and led the way through the metal fence and up to the little cat door.

I hesitated at the door.

"You can come in." He smiled and slipped through.

Following him, I felt like I was intruding. Okay, everything was happening so fast today. First, I wake up to the smell of bacon and left my human home to go to the cemetery to check if everything was all right. But, some cats were there. So, then I meet up with the Tomcat later on and then my sister and her mate just so happen to be where we were. And now, I'm walking into Cinder's house!

"What, are you scared or something?" He asked as he saw me slightly shivering. "You wont get in trouble by the humans. Lunar brings home some of her kit friends all the time to play. So, I'm sure I can bring home a friend too." He smiled.

"Alright." I smile, also.

We walked down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. Everything was amazing. But, yet, it was still kind of like my house. Once we made it to another hallway, he ran up to an open door and skidded in. I walked into the room to see Cinder and Lunar wrestling. I laughed as the kitten pinned the Tom to the ground.

"Hey, Calypso!" Lunar smiled and tackled me. Geez, I've only known them for a few hours and I already feel like I'm something special to both of them. "Do you wanna play with me?" she cocked her head to the side in question.

"Uh, how about all three of us just go for a walk or something?" Cinder asked.

I nodded as I pried Lunar off of me. We walked down the stairs and past a few rooms that held noises- probably the humans. I then saw an old gray cat sleeping on a small cat bed beside the wall. I, obviously, stopped to stare at the snoring cat.

"Oh, that's Papa." Lunar said. "He's been sick lately, so he sleeps through much of the day."

I nodded and continued to follow the two cats outside. We then headed to the sidewalk and back through the streets of London. Then, out of nowhere, Cinder stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, wiping my face because I thought something was on it.

"I just want to tell you something."

Lunar nodded as if she already knew.

"What is it?"

"We want to join the Zehn Tribe."

**A/N: Okay, so this took a little bit longer than it was supposed to. But, I was busy. Well, I don't have very much to say. So, please review your likings or disliking about this story. Oh, and, on purpose, I made Rumpleteazer out of character. She wont be out of character for long though! So don't worry! Anyways, please be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


End file.
